1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for lawn mowers, and more particularly, pertains to a shredding disk for a lawn mower to shred small branches and twigs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a problem when one is mowing their yard to dispose of small branches and twigs in a prompt and efficient manner. Usually it is required to either stack the small branches and twigs in a small pile, or to make a separate trip to a garbage can or a lawn bag, or even to a composite pile.
It is not economical for an individual to own a chipper, as chippers are expensive to purchase, dangerous to use and expensive to maintain. Chipper blades always need to be sharpened.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a shredding disk for a lawn mower, which can either be original equipment manufacture or for after-market sale.